Nunchuck Hunting
by Retro Sheek
Summary: Starling is with the Storm hawks for a while, she leaves her weapon on terra cyclonia and the group help her get them back and yes they will be crawling through air vents POSSIBLE Aerrow x Piper OR Aerrow x Starling JUST READ IT
1. A little help

''You should probably stay here and rest up for a while, y'know just until your ankle gets better'' Aerrow said resting a pillow under Starling's bruised foot,

''Thank-you'' She replied timidly, looking down at Aerrow who smiled sweetly at her.

''I have ice!'' Piper squealed as she ran into the room, she knelt down by Aerrow,

''Um Piper…'' he began, "Those are frozen peas"

Starling giggled quietly to herself under her breath.

Aerrow took hold of the frozen green back and placed it gently on Starling's ankle, she flinched when it touched her skin,

"It's cold!" She shouted when Piper and Aerrow started staring at her, they knew she was able to take pain.

Finn sat up from where he was sitting and waltzed over to Starling and leaned on the side of her chair,

"So Starling, what actually happened?'' he asked,

"Well…''

Flash back 

Aerrow and Starling were flying full speed over the remote terra Amazonia, with Dark Ace in hot pursuit,

"_We need to get out of here!" Starling yelled,_

"_That we do" Aerrow replied turning his head around to see what Dark Ace was up to, he had no reason to come after them, maybe it was a natural instinct by now._

_Dark Ace sent four blasts from his energy blade towards Aerrow and Starling,_

_Aerrow managed to dodge them Starling however wasn't so lucky, one of the fiery red blasts clipped the top wing on Starling's skimmer causing it to spiral out of control and head straight for the ground,_

_Starling let and ear piercing scream fly out of her mouth as the ground came closer into view._

_Up in the skies Dark Ace laughed as he watched the redhead chase Starling,_

_Starling covered her face as her skimmer was about to get tangled up in a tree, when she felt something grab hold of her hand,_

"_Need help?" Aerrow asked smiling at Starling, who was suspended in mid air,_

"_Only a little" She replied._

_Aerrow tried pulling Starling up when Dark Ace came back into view, he let a single shot fly,_

_Aerrow was confused at why he didn't aim it at him, when he heard Starling yelp painfully, the blast hit Starling's ankle, but only just, seeing as they were flying out of control a lot, it's hard to fly a skimmer…_

"…When you're trying to get someone on the back of your skimmer" Aerrow said smiling,

Junko brought his hands up to his mouth and shuddered,

"That must have hurt," He mumbled,

"No, of course it didn't" Starling said sarcastically, folding her arms.

Piper looked at the clock in the shape of their logo, she yawned,

"Hmm, midnight already?" she muttered, just so the rest of the group could hear,

"Midnight?" Stork whispered, "The most likely time for an attack, sky sharks? Murk raiders maybe?"

Starling stared blankly at Piper,

"Is he always like that?" She said in a very blank tone,

"Unfortunately, yes" Piper replied, the pair started giggling, the guys just stared at them, and they shuddered at the memory of Lark.

"Well, I'm turning in" Said Finn exiting the room and wandering off to his quarters,

"Me too" Junko agreed yawning and walking away,

"I'm not tired, I might stay up and experiment with the crystals for a while" Piper said lazily, her eyes half open,

"Yeah, you're not tired at all" Aerrow said shooing her off to her room, Aerrow was about to leave to when he heard Starling's faint voice,

"A little help?" She asked pointing to her swollen ankle, Aerrow laughed as he went back, he wrapped her arm around Starling's neck, he held onto her wrist with one arm and the other was gently clasped around her waist,

The pair took one step until Starling let out a faint cry, the pressure she was putting on her ankle was awful,

Stork rushed up behind them,

"You should probably get that checked" Stork stated, "it could be infected" he said pointing at Starling's black and blue foot.

She sighed, her eyes widened when she felt something knock the back of her knees.

Seeing as Starling couldn't walk Aerrow figured it would be a better idea if he carried her to the guest quarters,

The door flung open and Aerrow rested Starling on the bed, she'd only just dozed off to sleep in the minute it took for him to get her up there,

As Aerrow left the room, he quietly shut the door behind him, until he came face to face with Piper, who was grinning madly,

"What?" he asked, becoming nervous, Piper continued grinning until she nudged him in the side, making Aerrow loose his balance a little,

"Don't worry" Piper said,

"Worry about what?" Aerrow replied becoming a little sketchy,

"I'll keep your little secret" She exclaimed, winking at him playfully,

"What secret?" Aerrow asked completely baffled,

"Stop playing! Like you don't know! But it's okay, I'll make sure no-one else will find out about you're little crush on Starling, okay?" Piper yelled tapping him on the shoulder twice, before fleeing of to her crystal lab,

Aerrow stood shocked for a minute, unable to come to terms with what just happened,

He blushed ever so slightly; it was not in Aerrow's good books to blush,

"Little crush?" he garbled to himself running his hand through his messy red hair before walking off to his quarters.

The next morning, Stork was for once driving the condor serenely through the skies, the cotton like wisps of clouds disappearing as the ship flew through them.

In the guest quarters Starling was attempting to move herself, sleeping in was not something done by Starling,

She skidded slowly across the floor on her rear end, until she got to the door.

Starling attempted to reach up to turn the handle, but it was too high up for her to reach,

She sat on the floor with her back against the wall,

"This is getting ridiculous," Starling mumbled folding her arms.

The only thing she hadn't tried was walking, which came next, of course.

As she wandered down the corridor, using the walls to keep herself steady, all was going well until she came to the stairs, she let out a long sigh, she was about to take the first step, when Junko appeared behind her,

"I'll help you!" He shouted throwing Starling over his broad shoulder,

"Thank you Junko" She said nervously as he set her down on a chair, he smiled as he walked away.

Piper came and sat next to her, bringing a mug filled with cocoa, for Starling and for herself.

"Sleep well?" Piper asked calmly, Starling nodded while taking a sip from the warm, smooth cocoa that was set in front of her, Piper smiled and got up,

"Good"

Starling sighed loudly,

"What's wrong?" Junko asked,

"I left my nunchucks in the cyclonian cell I was in, I forgot about them, that's why I had no defence against Dark Ace when we were flying over Amazonia"

The door opened,

"Then we'll get them back, won't we" Aerrow stated walking in, "Just as soon as Finn gets up"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay

If you're wondering what happened to my last story I lost all the files with them on so I can't update,

And I can't rewrite because I forgot the words on the page ((I write stuff as soon as it comes into my head, I don't bother planning))

So I started a new one

Possible pairings… you choose,

Aerrow x Starling

Aerrow x Piper

Starling x Finn

Or some OC with one of them

You choose


	2. Air vent madness

The Condor edged slowly towards Cyclonia, it looked scarier than usual, it was late afternoon pushing on for evening and Starling was walking, luckily, the Storm hawks needed her to get around Cyclonia,

"I don't see what's so important about these nunchucks any way!" Finn moaned, Starling walked up to him with her hands behind her back,

"Family heirloom, and the fact that they have a pair of very powerful hanzo crystals embedded in the handles, you know nothing important really" Starling snapped,

Finn sat up,

"Alright enough with the sarcasm" He replied calmly,

"Cyclonia dead ahead!" Piper shouted with her face pressed against a pair of binoculars,

Aerrow stepped into the middle of the room,

"Okay all of you with me, Stork you stay here and make sure the condor stays safe, steer it out of trouble-"

"I'm staying too, I should help Stork protect the Condor" Piper said blankly,

"O-Kay, then all of you except Piper and Stork, with me" Aerrow demanded,

Four skimmers took off from the condor and already cyclonians were after them, six of them to be exact.

Two cyclonian vehicles had Finn trapped in the middle, Junko jumped off his skimmer and landed on Finn's, he lit his knuckle busters and hit the cyclonian elites, causing the vehicles wings to fall off,

He jumped from Finn's skimmer back onto his own.

Aerrow had problems of his own, there were now four cyclonians to tackle with and one of them just happened to be Dark Ace, who was on Aerrow's skimmer,

Their energy blades clanging with each other until Dark Ace tripped Aerrow who was now lying dangerously on the edge of his skimmer, the red blade lighting up his face, almost matching his hair,

"Say good-bye sky knight" Dark Ace hissed venomously as he lifted his blade ready to strike Aerrow, until he was knocked over the edge by a well-known purple skimmer,

"Good-bye" Starling said as she watched Dark Ace fall, and his parachute open.

Aerrow hopped back into his seat and belted off at full speed to the large, dark and menacing castle perched perfectly on the edge of Cyclonia.

Back on the Condor, Stork and Piper were glued to the window, Piper was watching the fighting just to be sure that her friends were safe, she'd hate for their friendship to end now, she's known all of them for ages and would hate it if harm came their way.

Stork however was watching to see if cyclonians were coming at the condor, so he could protect himself, and Piper even though, to Stork, she wasn't of much importance right now.

Things were quiet until Stork broke it with one of usual negativities,

"They're doomed," he muttered walking away,

Piper sighed leaving the window; the skimmers she recognized were no longer in vision,

She left the window and pulled out her squadron log,

Well these past few days have been… interesting, to say the least.

_Starling decided to get shot in the ankle yesterday and is now staying on the condor, she seems fine now, but is it just part of her devious little scam? _

_Even though I don't know what it is, but still!_

_Aerrow certainly doesn't mind having her here; he's waiting on her hand and foot._

_Finn and Junko seem ok with it to._

_Stork is just avoiding her at the moment, though I hardly blame him, he thinks her foot is infected, it looks it, so I might keep my distance as well._

_I suppose its cool having another girl on the ship, its pretty weird when you only have boys to talk to, as much as I love them, I can't talk to them about stuff that I need help with, so Starling could end up being helpful, I guess I can give her another shot,_

_But she best steer clear of Aerrow, for… reasons._

_Maybe if I told her my little secret then she might back off, or not._

_Starlings strange like that._

_But what if-_

"AH!" Piper screeched slamming the book shut,

Stork was standing over her shoulder reading everything she wrote down,

"Stork! Don't do that!" She growled,

Stork laughed evilly and smirked; he sat next to her,

"So what **is **your little secret"?

Piper looked at him for a moment before getting up and walking over to the window.

In Cyclonis' palace, the guys, Radarr and Starling were crawling through the air vent covering the whole of the castle; Starling was at the front followed by Aerrow with Radarr on his back with Finn behind him,

"Uh, guys" the wallop whispered,

The group turned around, you'd think that Junko would realize that he is just to big to fit through an air vent, they started of big to begin with, but they get smaller the deeper you go.

"I'm Stuck" he squealed,

Aerrow thought for a moment, there really wasn't much he could say to this,

"Don't move," he ordered,

"Like he has a choice" Starling stated turning to face the redhead,

"Just keep moving" Aerrow barked,

"Yeah, and lets hurry up about it too, I'm getting claustrophobic" Finn muttered.

As the group minus one continued through the air vent they came across Cyclonis' throne room, they looked through the small cage door seeing Cyclonis' snapping at some of her talons when Dark Ace walked in,

"Oh bugger" Starling whispered, "He lived"

As the group continued watching what was going on, which really wasn't interesting, but it resembled a corny soap opera, it kept you hooked.

Finn's nose started twitching,

"Oh no" he sniffled, "OH NO" He said getting ready to sneeze every one into oblivion, until the group covered his mouth and the sneeze faded away. They sighed with relief until,

Finn burped so loud the air vent started shaking,

"Well that's annoying" Starling said rubbing her temples,

Dark Ace looked up at the air vent that was hanging over the room, he lit his energy blade and shot it, the blast carved the vent in half, Finn was plastered against the back of it, breathing heavily and hanging on for dear life,

Aerrow and Starling were in the half that got sent hurtling to the floor, their yells filled the room; the drop was quite big seeing as the vent was quite high up [duh

As the end of the vent hit the floor, Starling and Aerrow rolled out both landing next to each other and on their stomachs,

"Well isn't that cute" Cyclonis said sarcastically.

Aerrow and Starling both looked up seeing Dark Ace tower above them, instead of using his own energy blade, Dark Ace snatched one of the blades from Aerrow's back and pointed it at the pair of them, the blue light shining on them.

"Don't waste your time Dark Ace" Cyclonis whispered, "Fling them in the dungeon and be done with it"

Dark Ace picked the pair of the teens up, strangely enough he found them reasonably lightweight, and tossed them into an empty cell, a random henchman slammed the door shut,

"Dark Ace!" Starling yelped, running to the bars,

"What!" He shouted turning around seeing Starling hanging her arms through the bars lazily,

"My nunchucks?" She asked calmly,

Dark Ace got closer to the bars coming almost face to face with Starling,

"For me to know and you to find out" He answered shrewdly.

Starling rested her head on the bar for a moment, she lifted her head and scowled and walked over to the bench where Aerrow was sitting investigating his arm, she sat opposite him and gave him a puzzled look,

"What are you doing?" She asked in a bewildered tone,

Aerrow's leaf green eyes looked up at her deep brown ones,

"I landed funny on my arm, it's pretty sore" He muttered wincing as he gently pinched it, Starling copied the way Aerrow was sitting by crossing her legs, she shuffled closer to him,

"Let me take a look" She said gently taking his arm, he flinched as she took hold of it, "Sorry…"

Starling gently took hold of Aerrow's hand and started pushing it up slowly,

The more she forced it the more the pain grew and the more Aerrow flinched, when suddenly a brain wave hit Starling.

Forgetting about Aerrow's arm she compressed her grip, causing Aerrow to yelp and snatch his arm away,

"I wonder…" Starling said to herself,

"Wonder what?" Aerrow hissed rubbing his wrist,

Starling stood up and walked over to the door noticing an air vent hanging insecurely across the top,

"Your friends are still somewhere in the vent system, are they not?" Starling declared as she span around to face Aerrow,

"I don't know, I didn't see what happened." He replied,

"Well they didn't fall, and there is no where else for them to be, is there?" Starling said cocking her chin up slightly,

Aerrow smiled, hoping that a familiar face would poke through the space in the corner of the vent, which was looking pretty rusty.

Some where in the vent system, Finn was going back the way he came, not sure how but he'd managed to get Junko out of the wedge he was in, his massive body followed Finn's scrawny and slim one when they came across a small vent door, when Finn looked out he noticed their skimmers in a heap on the floor, he flung himself out of the door and over to a random skimmer, which happened to be Aerrow's,

The static on the radio rung around the room until he finally received a voice, it was Piper's,

"Finn? Is that you?" She huffed through the intercom,

"No, it's the Dark Ace, of course it's me you idiot!" He bellowed back in a stroppy tone, Finn could hear Piper giggling which made him angrier.

"Okay Finn, what's the problem?" Piper asked calmly over the intercom,

"Well…" Finn began, "We think that Dark Ace and Cyclonis have Aerrow and Starling locked up somewhere"

"Then go save them," Piper barked,

"Piper!" Finn barked, "We need **you **over **here **some where along the lines of **right** and **now**"

There was silence until Piper finally replied,

"I'll be right there, by the way, where exactly are you?"

"Crawling around the vent system"

Piper didn't say anything to that; she just gave herself the, _well-there's-nothing-strange-about-that _look.

"Stork, you'll be fine here on your own, I'm needed else where" Piper muttered as she took hold of her energy staff and hopped on her heli-scooter and flew of towards the evil looking Cyclonian tower at the opposite end of Cyclonia.

When Piper was in Cyclonis' castle she looked up finding the air vent, with a small flake of material on it, it was a deep shade of red; Piper wiped her thumb over it,

"…Aerrow," She whispered soundlessly to herself before her light frame hopped into the air vent.

In Cyclonis' throne room, Dark Ace and Master were having a conversation, which was anything but friendly,

"But Master! Some of those Storm hawks are still in the vent system!" Dark Ace roared,

"Then get them out! And when you do…. kill them" Cyclonis jeered evilly, "The two we have in the dungeon right now will act as bait to lure the rest of them in, fortunately I won't have to look at them for long… will I, Dark Ace?''

"Of course not" Dark Ace said, bowing as he skulked out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All of this for a pair of nunchucks,

Seems a bit unbelievable but I like making the storm hawks crawl through tight and dusty air vents

Hope you liked

Next chapter be up soon


	3. Silver Moon

Piper inched through the vent trying to make as little noise as possible, the silvery grey vent soon turned into a rusty red colour, some of the parts were hanging out of place, one false move over it and BANG she'd be the cyclonians for sure.

When she looked up she noticed Finn, Junko and Radarr,

"What on earth?" She shouted loudly, Finn and Junko both grimaced and raised their fingers to their lips,

Finn pointed to a small gap and told Piper to look through it,

Piper placed her eye in the space; she then turned to face Finn,

"Aerrow and Starling!" She whispered smiling.

In the small cage they had been placed in, Aerrow was hanging upside down on the bench and Starling was clipping her belt on a little tighter. When Dark Ace appeared in the room and unlocked the door,

Starling stared and him vacantly for a moment,

"Yes?" She requested,

"Not you," Dark Ace growled, he walked over to Aerrow and grabbed him by the back of his top, lifted of the ground Aerrow felt like a cat being held by the scruff of his neck,

"What are you doing? Put me down!" he shouted angrily trying to get Dark Ace to loosen his grip,

"Cyclonis wants to see you, boy," Dark Ace snarled,

"Well," Aerrow said folding his arms, he was about three inches off the floor so there wasn't really anything he could do; Dark Ace marched off with Aerrow.

Starling was left on her own for now, the cell doors were shut and she was getting annoyed, the two guards standing out side her cell were boring and didn't say anything, they just stood there.

Starling then heard Aerrow's voice,

"Put me down!" he shouted, Starling smiled knowing that he was still okay she then heard Dark Ace reply,

"Say please"

"Please" Aerrow grumbled,

"No" Dark Ace replied spitefully.

After a few moments of quiet, Starling was getting nervous was Aerrow all right?

Was he still _breathing_?

The air vent started shaking, Starling gave it a confused look until it caved in, she fell backwards landing on her rear end staring at Junko, Finn Piper and Radarr who'd landed in a heap on the floor, the cyclonian guards were about to Spring an attack until Starling slid a small bomb filled with electricity crystals, sending painful sparks through the guards bodies,

"Whoops" She muttered looking at the henchmen.

Piper ran up to the door,

"You okay Starling? Did you get your nunchucks back?" Piper asked quickly,

"I'm fine, calm down and no I didn't they're still here, somewhere" Starling replied,

"Wouldn't they be in the treasury? That's where Cyclonis keeps everything" Finn stated,

"Yes of COURSE!" Piper shouted happily, she scanned the cell, "Where's Aerrow?"

"Dark Ace took him" Starling answered, Pipers mouth gaped a little bit which turned into an evil frown,

"Junko, Finn go find Starling's nunchucks, Radarr help Starling get out" Piper ordered,

"Wait where are you going?" Junko queried,

"I have an appointment with Master Cyclonis" She hissed,

"That's dangerous Piper, you don't know what she's capable of" Starling said,

"I don't care either" Piper added before running towards Cyclonis' throne room.

Finn and Junko looked at each other before fleeing towards the treasury,

On the way to the throne room the guards never noticed Piper lurking around, until she battered them on the back of the head,

"Cyclonians are so stupid" She whispered to herself as she approached and open door.

Piper poked her head around it to see Cyclonis, Dark Ace and Aerrow. She stayed out of sight for the moment, she needed to think of some way to get her leader out of that room, she listened in on the conversation they group were having so she could get the general idea of what was going on.

Cyclonis walked around the edges of her throne room, Aerrow was standing in the middle and Dark Ace was leaning with his back against the wall,

"You know Aerrow," Cyclonis began, "Sky knights are supposed to be smart, intelligent, have at least an ounce of intellect, but _you, _you seem to appear in the most stupid places possible, like here, you have no reason to be here!"

Cyclonis wandered up to the teen and clasped her pale hand around his throat,

"Why are you here?" She questioned in a quiet voice scowling nastily.

Aerrow remained silent, so Dark Ace answered for him,

"Something about nunchucks" he said impassively, walking over to the redhead, he then struck Aerrow around the face with the back of his hand knocking Aerrow onto the floor,

"And next time you're asked a question, ANSWER!" Dark Ace bellowed.

By the door Piper got her staff at the ready.

In the treasury, Finn and Junko were tossing old pieces of everything around.

Finn found some old jewellery and had it wrapped around his head,

Junko had some metal pieces, which looked really nice, to him,

"Hey!" Finn shouted reaching into a box,

"What?" Junko murmured, Finn pulled out the object that was in the box, in his hand were a pair of nunchucks, with gold handles and dazzling purple crystals inserted into them,

"Are these Starlings?" Finn asked impatiently swinging the weapon around sending out a brilliant white blast knocking a hole in the wall.

Outside the hole a cyclonian henchman peered in,

"OI!" He shouted when he noticed Finn and Junko,

"Well at the moment they're going to have to do!" Junko yelped, grabbing Finn's arm and running away.

In the dungeon, Starling was getting bored with Radarr, he struggled with the lock, kicked it, punched it, poked it, flicked it and now he was trying howling at it,

Which was really rattling Starling's cage, literally.

She stood up and wandered towards the door, luckily Radarr was fed up with trying.

Starling pulled a small hairpin out of her hair and put it in the lock, her normal look changed into a strict concentrating face with her tongue sticking out pointing upwards.

The lock sprung and Starling was free, now all she had to do was find the rest of the group who were scattered around Cyclonis' palace.

Piper watched ready to pounce at any moment when she heard heavy footsteps and a violin; she turned around slowly and gave a nervous chuckle to find Ravess aiming a red crystal tipped arrow at her and Snipe glaring at her, pounding his mace in his hand,

"This is bad," Piper mumbled.

In the throne room Aerrow was having problems of his own,

He slowly stood himself up and shook his head; he then heard Master Cyclonis' cold voice from behind him,

"Now Dark Ace, none of that" she said turning to face Aerrow, Cyclonis had her deep purple robe on, it was impossible to see her face while it was up, but it gave her a scarier look as to when it was down.

Finn and Junko came to a split hallway, Junko ran to the right and Finn ran off to the left, this would make Starling's job of getting them all together a whole lot harder.

The cyclonian henchman was completely confused, he wasn't sure whether the blond teen and the wallop and run to the left or to the right, so he just walked back the way he came, saying to himself that he would deny everything if Master Cyclonis found out.

Junko walked slowly through the dark corridor, nothing seemed to be around apart from a door, which appeared to be locked, and good thing Junko had his knuckle buster's with him.

Finn wandered aimlessly around the castle walkways turning at the end of every corridor until, he also came to a door, a deep red one, and like always curiosity got the better of him,

Finn slowly opened the door and managed to squeeze through seeing as the door didn't open all the way.

Ravess was standing behind Piper, and Snipe was about to hit her with his mace when he found he couldn't swing it. He turned his head to see Junko over his shoulder, lit knuckle busters, and holding onto the mace.

Snipe didn't let go, so Junko ended up throwing Snipe and the mace to the opposite end of the hall.

Piper smacked Ravess over the head with her staff, managing to knock her out.

Aerrow scrambled to his feet, he didn't expect Dark Ace to lash out like that.

Dark Ace pulled his red glowing blade onto Aerrow, who by this point was getting really fed up, Dark Ace was ready to belt when he heard Cyclonis yelp loudly.

Cyclonis was a living, breathing ice sculpture,

Aerrow gazed around the room, when he noticed Finn with his crossbow over the back of the room,

"I know you're in here," Dark Ace began, "You can't hide from me"

Dark Ace didn't notice Piper pop-up behind him, with her energy staff pointed at the back of his head,

"Finn can't, but I can" she said calmly, Dark Ace slowly turned around to see an angry looking fire bolt crystal aimed under his nose, Piper gave him a playful wink.

"Stupid girl I ought- " He was cut off when Junko thumped him in the back thrusting him through the air.

The group were looking around, it appeared that Cyclonis had vanished into thin air, even though she was frozen, the magic she held was still powerful.

Finn came out of his hiding place, Junko and Piper both sighed with relief and Aerrow was still gazing around the room,

"Where are Starling and Rad-" The red head muttered to himself, he had to stop, when Radarr flew in and attached himself to Aerrow's head, the rest of the group started laughing.

Radarr was purring loudly, Aerrow picked him up and perched him on his shoulder, anything beats sharp claws digging into his face.

"He's a lovable little mission specialist," Starling said, walking in casually.

Piper ran up to Aerrow and latched her arms around his waist,

The rest of the storm hawks were a little perplexed at what was happening, including Aerrow, but Starling seemed to know what was going on perfectly well, she was Piper's age a few years ago.

"I'm glad you're safe," Piper whispered, tightening her grip,

"Um, you too," Aerrow said, smiling sweetly at Piper.

You could always tell what Aerrow was thinking with his facial expressions, if he scowled, it wasn't because he was in a bad mood, it was because he needed to finish something that he had already started, but this smile was a new one,

Piper had never come across it before.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Piper asked quietly, looking up at Aerrow who just shrugged,

"You might want this," Piper said releasing her grip and pulling the tiny piece of torn cloth out of her pocket,

Aerrow took it and looked at rip on the back of his shoulder.

Finn was in a daze, which he snapped out of when Junko grabbed hold of him, Piper and Aerrow, Radarr was just out of the clench seeing as he was clinging on by a thread of Aerrow's red hair, which broke off, Radarr landed with a thud on the floor.

After Junko released his grip on the trio, Finn pulled the nunchucks out, no one was sure where he kept them, most people dreaded to think about it.

He handed them to Starling, who smiled. And as a thank you she gave Finn a quick kiss on the cheek before vanishing from the room.

Finn's face flushed scarlet, his eyes were wide and the blue in them shimmered more, a tender smile spread across his red face.

The group were relaxing on the condor, which Stork was flying, muttering all sorts of prophecies to himself, _we're all doomed _was one that cropped up a lot.

Piper was sowing the patch back into Aerrow's shirt so for now he was strutting around the condor in a plain black t-shirt (_I bet you all thought that I was going to say shirtless_)

Finn was in his quarters re-gelling his hair, though he really didn't need to seeing as he had about a ton of it on any way.

Junko was in the bathroom fixing the sink, which Finn broke, he manages to break the most unlikely of things.

Radarr was curled up on Aerrow's lap on the bridge, he had nothing better to do apart from eat cat food and chase his tail.

Stork flicked the Condor to autopilot and left the bridge,

"I'm going to bed, if I stay up to long I might witness the slow and painful demise that is staring me right in the face."

"Good night to you to, Stork" Aerrow said.

Piper had just finished the patch when she looked up and noticed what the night sky was doing,

The moon was glowing and it had tiny stars scattered all around it,

"Wow" Piper whispered wandering over to the window, Aerrow slid the sleeping Radarr off his lap and followed Piper across to the window,

"Pretty isn't it?" He muttered, just so Piper could hear,

"It is" She replied quietly taking hold of his hand and smiling softly, though the smile could no longer be seen, due to Aerrow leaning down to Piper's height and kissing her tenderly in front of the silvery moon.

00000000000000000000000000

well that's the end, I think

one word to describe the ending though….

FLUFF !


End file.
